1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for exercising muscles using horizontal movements of the arms for lifting weights.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,116,062 discloses a pivoting lever system for raising weights. The apparatus is designed particularly for leg presses. The user of the apparatus sits in a chair, with the user's feet disposed against foot receiving pedals. The extension of the legs causes the raising of weights through a pivoting lever system.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,097 discloses exercise apparatus which utilizes pulleys and cables to raise weights through a handlebar arrangement. The handlebar is pulled downwardly in order to raise the weights.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,882 discloses another handlebar type exercise apparatus. The handlebar is pivotally secured to a fixed frame and its movement is accordingly a pivoting movement. The pivoting handlebar lever may be secured to a hydraulic shock absorber or to a weight system, as desired.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,924 discloses a pulley and cable system for raising weights by means of a rotating capstan. A user is located in the center of a frame, and the weights are at opposite corners of the frame. Twisting motions of the user's torso are required to raise the weights through a cable and pulley system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,010 discloses another pivoting handlebar system for raising weights through a plurality of pivoting levers. The handlebar pivots in the vertical plane.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,407,495 discloses another type of exercise apparatus utilizing a pivoted arm and a cable and pulley system for raising weights. The handlebar lever pivots in the vertical plane. The lever system includes two portions, one for leg exercises and the other for arm exercises.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,636 discloses another double handlebar system, one for the legs and one for the arms, both handlebar systems pivot in the vertical plane, and both systems are used for raising weights. The weights are disposed on a pivoting platform, and the handlebars are in turn connected to the platform.
It will be noted that with the exception of the '062 patent, all of the apparatus disclosed in the above-discussed patents includes exercise apparatus which pivots in the vertical plane. The '062 apparatus pivots in the horizontal plane, but is used for leg exercises. Thus, none of the apparatus disclosed in the above-discussed patents is adaptable for push-type exercises in the horizontal plane, as for exercising the arms and shoulders and for exercises comparable to pushups. The apparatus of the present invention is designed to allow a user to do pushups while standing in the vertical plane, or while sitting in the vertical plane, as in a rehabilitation situation for a bedridden patient.